A Beautiful Lie
by mrs.christensen247
Summary: The force makes a decison of creating two chosen ones who are alike yet different. ONes a Jedi and the other is a sith. The fall for eachother as the world they come to believe in crumbles around them but still depends on them.Anakin & Padme
1. Chapter 1

AN- this is a new story I was thinking about for a very long time...a lot f ideas came rushing to this wonderful mind of mine so here we go

AN- seriously if owned it all, their wouldn't be a section for star wars. lol

The sky turns darker as rain and thunder pierce the night deafening the silent cries of the force for their chosen ones. Harsh breeze flies around as two blazing light sabers clash together furiously repeatedly. A bright blue blade moving swiftly across the air as if in a dance, connecting to a blazing crimson red blade with the same movements. As if the same person is moving both blades with powerful force.

The blue bladed fighter, the weapon of a Jedi clad in a black tunic and pants. The red bladed fighter, the weapon of a sith clad in a black bodysuit. Both outfits being damaged with every powerful thrust and slash made against the other. Neither stopping until the other is unarmed or dead.

The fighters continue their dance of death with brute strength and increasing power. The female jump kicks the male in his chest sending him reeling to the ground. Without missing a beat, she jumps ready to deliver her final blow on her fallen opponent when he swipes her blade from any attack and raises his foot and kicks her over him. She lands on her feet in a kneeling position, blade outstretched in her hand while her foe regains his balance. She charges at him again with more strength than before. Getting frustrated with the ongoing battle. The male blocks her blows while backing up.

He backs into a rock and realizes he must defend himself in the fight as well. The brilliant sabers lock ceasing the battle for a moment as opponents look each other in the face. Piercing blue eyes meet Angered brown eyes. Boring holes into each other.

"So after all this time, everything we've been through, this is what we come to" the male says to her in a sad yet loving voice. She forcefully pulls away and looks at him."No, I came to this point a long time ago, I just lost the last ounce of sanity I had left"

She charges at him again sending powerful and quick swipes. "Padme I love you, please"

She takes a step back while twirling her saber around and smirks. They circle each other as she begins to respond

"Love Anakin," She asks in a questioning yet mocking tone." Is that what you believe in. What you thrive for? Well let me tell you a little something about love Anakin"

He looks at her as she continues

"Love is the forces way of making a mockery of you. Everything you touch and love dies. No matter what you do or how much love you have. I loved Pacen but look where that got him, look where it got me". She points to their surroundings. "And you knight skywalker loved your mother." Anakin closes his eyes and swallows hard. "Look where it got you. Knocking on deaths door.

Anakin finally finds his voice to respond" Padme its not our fault they died, you have to let-" She cuts him off "let go Anakin, is that what you want me to do? I'll tell you what I'll let go when you accept the fact that I'm responsible for Pacens death and you're responsible for your mothers.

Anakin clenches his fist and squeezes the light saber handle as his eyes turn darker. Padme looks at his change and smirks

"Hit a sore spot and the sith in you returns, I wonder where he went I was starting to getting bored."

Anakin and Padme get into their fighting stance and get ready to charge at each other not acknowledging the hooded figure in the corner watching the scene before him a with an evil smile

"So this is the beginning of the end" he says with an evil cackle as he watches both sabers clash together.

AN- SO what do you think like-don't like let me know by clicking that bluish purple button at the bottom (HINT-HINT)


	2. Chapter 2

**An- thanks for the review...I hope you keep reading it...lol this chappie is the beginning...The first was actually a preview for the ending chappie or around their...lol...So heres the second chappie of A Beautiful Lie**

_"__M__ommy__, Daddy__ I'm home__"__. Says __a young __girl as__ she runs through the door and up __the __winding__stairs. Before she looks for her parents, she walks into her new baby brother's room_

_"Hi Pacen" she says as she kisses his cheek. He looks at her with brown tired eyes and smiles "I missed you all day. I have a present for mommy so you have to be quiet okay." He gives her one last smile before dozing off again._

_The excited little girl quietly scampers out the room to find her mother_

_"Mommy where are you, I have a gift for you". _

_She continues calling out for her mother as__ she runs from room to room. She sees the bedroom door open and goes to it__. She finds her mother on the b__ed asleep yet very still. _

_"Mommy" She walks to the side of the bed in __front her__ mother." I have something for you__". _

_She starts to __worry that__ her mother is not responding to her call or her shaking of her arm." This__ isn't funny anymore mommy"_

_As she shakes her the blanket that was covering the figure in the bed moves and the little girl screams. The person under the blanket was indeed her mother but with blood coming out her mouth and her eyes open wide. _

_The young girl screams as she falls back against the side table. She looks in the corner as she notices a dark hooded figure stand up and ignites a bright blue __blade.__ She scrambles to get up but is pushed back down by an unknown __force._

_The figure comes closer and brings up the blade to __deliver a__ fatal blow._

_"I have a gift for you Padme"_

_Padme!_

_Padme!_

_Padme!_

_**End of Dream**_

_**Padme jumps**__** up in her sleep. . She looks down in her hand and sees her mini vibro blade. She looks around her dark room and sees the only light coming in from the lights out on coruscant**___

_**Padme pulls back her black bedcover and sits on the edge of the bed. She rests her elbows on her knees and puts her head in her hands. Trying to slow down her harsh breathing she takes many deep breaths. When she finally gains composure of herself she stands up and puts her blade down.**_

_**She walks to the balcony and looks out at the city and lights. **_

_"I have a gift for you to padme"__ as the blade descends._

**She looks down at her mini necklace with ****her picture**** of her and her mother****, then ****closes her eyes and walks back to her room. **

**"Some**** Gift"**** she says to no one, as she**** sits in the middle of the floor and begins to do sit-ups.**

**Across Coruscant**

_" Mom__ your __gonna__ be alright" says a young boy cradling his mother." Ever-…everything will be okay" _

_He pulls her closer to him and feels her slipping away._

_"Just stay __with me__ mom….I'll get you help I…I Pro… promise" he stammers out._

_The dying__ woman only looks at him as she tries to find words_

_"__Ani__…my little __Ani__" she says in a fragile voice_

_Anakin n__o__ds and gives her a small smile__"__ its__ me mom__…__im__ here"_

_He watches as her smile __turns into__ an evil snare_

_"__your__ not my ani" she replies in a harsh tone._

_Anakin __cant__ find words to respond" mom its me Anakin…your son"_

_His mother gives an evil laugh he never heard before as she snorts._

_"My so__n wouldn't have let me die. He w__ould've saved me like a true Jedi."_

_Anakin feels tears __coming as__ he stammers to find words._

_"I…I tri-….tried to save you mom__…but I couldn't…I wasn't__Wasn't stro-"_

_"__You__weren't__ strong because you are weak. A fool that the force cursed me with"._

_"You could never be the chosen one" she continues to snarl at him_

_As she says that her eyes __begin__ to turn sith yellow and she ignites a red blade_

_"Time__ to die Anakin __skywalker__" she says as she brings down the blade_

_Anakin_

_Anakin!_

_Anakin!_

_**End of dream**_

**Anakin**** jumps up in his bed. He's breathing very harshly and is wet with sweat. He looks around the room and sees his roommate ferus asleep in the corner. He removes the covers and sits on the side of the bed. He leans forward and rubs is temples. When he relaxes, he starts toward the balcony door and looks out the window and the coruscant night sky. **

_"You could never be the chosen one" says the woman._

**Anakin closes his eyes but keeps seeing the yellow eyes on the face of his mother.**

**"A chosen one with nightmares" he says to himself.**

**He closes the doors and walks to the middle of the room and begins to do push ups.**

**AN-like-dontlike…let me know but I must tell you that little button on the bottom wont work without your assistance **

**Mrs.Christensen247**


	3. AN:Please Read

**AN- ok thanks for the reviews****I really appreciate it a lot...It's motivational. Along with the reviews...I know you guys are getting confused so let me help you out. The first chapter is actually the beginning of the ending chapters. I don't know why I did it**** that way but**** yeah. So the chapters after that one are the actual beginning chapters and reasons why it came to Anakin and padme squaring off. If ****you're**** also confused about this Pacen dude…he's my made up character and is padmes younger brother in the story. Padme is ****a sith**** and Anakin's a Jedi. ****That's why in each of their dreams, there is a certain light saber color for both of them. Their**** both considered chosen ones****. Hopefully this cleared your ****confusion****,if**** not..****again**** sorry ..****jus**** email me and ill explain it ****better.thanks**

**Mrs.christensen247**


End file.
